User talk:Lord Opeth
Welcome Hi, welcome to Postal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nicholad (Talk) 02:30, September 2, 2010 Promo I've made you a bureaucrat of the wiki: You now have admin powers and some other special powers. Basically second in command. Your a trusted user, and have earned it ;-) Thanks Yeah this wiki is coming along nicely, by the end of the year it'll be a sprawling community hopefully!. Thanks for your edits by the way, they were really helpful :-). Re: Eternal Damnation & Admin powers Hey :-) I'm confused about the powers, it definately should have granted you access to them. I'll look into it and see if I've maybe forgot to give you access to them, that's usually the case. As for ED, I only played through a few chapters of that mod, but I know the gameplay elements and the basic plot, so I'll get to work on the article now. EDIT: Created the ED page, the only thing it needs though is the plot details, I've covered the gameplay and description ;) Also, I looked into the admin powers - it turns out that to grant you the powers I need to make you a Sysop, but for some reasons its not letting me. I'll find out how to do this and I'll grant you sysop powers once I get the jist of it. EDIT: Done, I think. I added "administrator" and "rollback" to your user rights, so now you should have access to the powers. Re: congrats! hahaha thanks :D, I'm still working on a few things for the main page and trying to figure out how to do infoboxes, other than that the wikis back to looking the way it did before the update :P Re: Eternal Damnation Sorry I read your message wrong when I first got it (thought you said to start a page on ED) XD Yeah its ok to add info on the characters and maps and so on :) Elvis Thong 13:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Affiliations Oh ok, thanks for correcting me ;) Elvis Thong 22:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hey, Thanks for cleaning up my A Very Postal Christmas page for me, a real helping hand ParsoOnFire 12:09, August 17, 2011 (UTC)ParsoOnFire Re: Welcome Thank you, but anyways I already have an account. I tried to edit this page with my mobile. It was pretty hard typing, when text is soooooo small. If I will repair my computer, I will do it easier. My account name is "Jozinzbazin" ( 23:41, May 29, 2012 (UTC)) Welcome reply as you can see I had difficulty with logging in, but I succeeded Jozinzbazin 23:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) What about Paradise Lost?? No chats, no forums??? 20:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I have been reading some articles, and I decided to write some new about Postal 2: Paradise Lost (about HAAT group and Food Technicians.). Are they good? Should I write more? Tell me what do you think. 20:58, June 3, 2015 (UTC)My number is 46.174.213.243. Is there any chance you could unlock the Modifications page? I'd like to add Happy Night and A Very Postal Christmas to the list. Laughingcow6 (talk) 13:21, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back Sup, name's Laughingcow and I adopted the wiki while you were away. Just thought I'd introduce myself is all.